The present invention relates to curtain wall gasket systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system adapted to provide color in a resilient locking strip gasket curtainwall system.
In curtainwall systems which utilize resilient neoprene gaskets to retain glass panels within openings in a building, the gasket strips are ordinarily extruded, cut to proper length and then joined together at corners, T's and cross intersections by an injection molding process to create a large ladder gasket. Due to the molding process and the type of neoprene rubber used, the ladder gasket has a characteristic black color. Architects and designers are always searching for products which will enable them to explore various color combinations which add aesthetic beauty and color to their building.
Presently, aluminum frames which include sealing elements to seal the glass panels are used in curtainwall window systems. These aluminum frames may be painted or anodized to provide color to the building. Also, stainless steel may be used to provide an aesthetically appealing appearance. However, these metallic curtainwall systems have several disadvantages. The aluminum framing does not provide the curtainwall system with adequate thermalbreak insulation. Sound will vibrate through the metallic frame system into the building creating unwanted noise. Further, metallic framing must be regularly maintained either by repainting, refinishing, or the like to prevent the metallic framing from pitting, rusting, and/or deteriorating or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the above art. The present invention provides the architect/designer with the capability of utilizing color in a resilient gasket curtainwall system. The resilient gasket provides the art with thermalbreak insulation, reduction in noise levels passing through the building, and also the gasket system is substantially maintenance free. Additionally, the present invention eliminates the need for the conventional locking strips by providing a unique built-in mechanism for attachment and sealing of the glass.
The present invention provides the art with a new and improved system to add color to a resilient gasket curtainwall system having a plurality of vertical and horizontal gasket strips. The vertical and horizontal gasket strips each have an outer periphery and form intersections at their junctions. The system includes vertical and horizontal cap strips which have an inner periphery substantially ) corresponding to the outer periphery of the gasket strips. A member projects from the inner periphery of the cap strips to secure the cap strips into the locking strip cavities of the vertical and horizontal gasket strips thereby eliminating the conventional locking strip. The cap strips are painted or anodized to provide an appealing aesthetic appearance.
From the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.